Wesołych świąt
by die Otter
Summary: Pierwsze Boże Narodzenie po odejściu Sama. Pre-series. One-shot.


**Wesołych świąt**

Jest wczesny zimowy wieczór. Płatki śniegu wirują w świetle lamp i opadają na ziemię. Część z nich ląduje na dużym, czarnym samochodzie zaparkowanym przed obskurnym motelem. Tylko w dwóch pokojach pali się światło. Pozostałe okna są ciemne, co oznacza, że nie zatrzymało się tu dziś wielu gości. Jest pusto, cicho i spokojnie. Jest Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia.

Dean Winchester bezmyślnie skacze po kanałach telewizyjnych, kątem oka obserwując ojca. John spogląda na zegarek, po czym zwraca się do syna

- Dean, sprawdź jeszcze raz.

- Sprawdzałem godzinę temu.

- Dean... - Młody mężczyzna zbyt dobrze zna ten wyraz twarzy ojca.

- Tak jest – odpowiada po prostu i sięga po laptopa. Doskonale wie, że w ciągu godziny nie mogło się pojawić nic, co skierowałoby ich na nową sprawę. Ale rozumie też, dlaczego ojciec tak bardzo chce skupić się w te święta na pracy. A także wie, czego jeszcze John każe mu szukać w komputerze, nawet jeśli ten za nic nie wypowie tego na głos. Dlatego Dean sprawdza jeszcze pocztę elektroniczną, zarówno swoją, jak i ojca. Ale i tam niczego nie ma.

Dzwoni komórka. John zrywa się z miejsca, szybko łapie telefon i spogląda na wyświetlacz, po czym zamiera na moment. Dean wstrzymuje oddech. W końcu jednak ojciec odbiera, wita się z Bobbym, odpowiada mu kilkoma monosylabami i szybko się rozłącza. Dean udaje zaabsorbowanego telewizorem. Wkrótce sytuacja się powtarza. I znów reakcja Johna na dzwonek telefonu odbiega od normy. Ale to tylko pastor Jim. Dzwoni niby ze świątecznymi życzeniami, ale tak naprawdę chce sprawdzić, co u nich słychać. Kiedy rozmowa jest zakończona, Dean czuje na sobie wzrok ojca. Nie odwraca się jednak, a podkręca głos w odbiorniku. Akurat leci „Kevin sam w domu". Po krótkiej chwili Dean po raz kolejny daje się wciągnąć w zwariowaną komedię. Napięcie opada i coraz częściej w pokoju rozlega się jego śmiech. John milczy, ale Dean zauważa, że i on w końcu zaczyna oglądać razem z nim. Wreszcie film dobiega końca, młody bohater uczy się, jaką wartość mają święta spędzone w rodzinnym gronie. Dean rzuca ojcu ukradkowe spojrzenie. John nie patrzy już na ekran, ale w okno. Dostrzegłszy jednak zatroskany wzrok syna, podnosi się i mówi swoim zdecydowanym, nie znoszącym sprzeciwu tonem – Już późno, synu. Idziemy spać.

Dean posłusznie wyłącza telewizor. Dziś bardziej niż zwykle nie chce przeciwstawiać się ojcu. Zamiast tego idzie wziąć długi, relaksujący prysznic. Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, John wciąż tkwi w tym samym miejscu przy oknie. Trzyma w dłoni komórkę, lecz słysząc skrzypienie drzwi szybko odkłada ją na stolik. Całe uczucie odprężenia znika, gdy tylko Dean spogląda na ojca. Zbiera się więc na odwagę i mówi to, o czym myślał przez cały wieczór.

- Zadzwoń do niego, tato.

- Do kogo? - John unosi pytająco brew, choć ten teatralny gest jest zbędny, bo obaj wiedzą, o kim jest mowa.

- Tato, przecież jemu pewnie tak samo brakuje nas...

- Wystarczy! - John podnosi głos. - Twój brat podjął już decyzję i nie widzę powodu, dlaczego miałbym się nim teraz interesować.

Dean wie doskonale, że to jest ten moment, w którym należy odpuścić. Ale mimo to łamie niepisane prawo i ciągnie dalej. Wie, co go czeka, a jednak jest zaskoczony, kiedy ojciec nagle wybucha gniewem. W końcu sam daje się ponieść emocjom i obaj zaczynają wykrzykiwać rzeczy, które od dawna tkwiły w nich uśpione. Gdzieś w trakcie Dean uświadamia sobie nagle, że jeszcze nigdy aż tak się nie pokłócili. Owszem, mieli swoje nieporozumienia, ale nigdy do tego stopnia. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu Dean po raz pierwszy naprawdę rozumie, co jego brat czuł kilka miesięcy wcześniej.

Trzaskają drzwi i Dean zostaje sam. Przechodzi mu równie szybko, jak nagle nastąpił wybuch. Spodziewając się, że ojciec wkrótce wróci, układa w myślach przeprosiny, po czym, nie wiedząc, co z sobą zrobić, ściele oba łóżka. Po kilkunastu minutach kładzie się, decydując, że lepiej będzie porozmawiać rano, gdy emocje już do końca opadną. Nie może jednak zasnąć. W końcu poddaje się, zapala lampkę i spogląda na zegarek. Ojca nie ma już od prawie trzech godzin. Dean zmusza się do zduszenia w sobie niepokoju. Wie, że John doskonale poradzi sobie sam. Przyznaje w końcu sam przed sobą, że jego chęć wyruszenia na poszukiwanie nie wynika ze strachu o ojca, ale z wewnętrznej potrzeby znalezienia się blisko niego. Właśnie teraz, gdy są święta, gdy zostali sami i gdy tyle się wydarzyło w ich małej rodzinie, powinni trzymać się razem, wspierać wzajemnie, a nie skakać sobie do gardeł. Wspominając jeszcze raz kłótnię, Dean podejmuje decyzję i sięga po telefon. Wybiera ten numer po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy. Zbliża telefon do ucha, wstrzymuje oddech i czeka. Po chwili w słuchawce rozlega się znajomy głos.

_Tu Sam Winchester. Nie mogę teraz odebrać. Zostaw wiadomość po sygnale._


End file.
